


3. Candy Canes

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Candy" canes, Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Candy Canes, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale had asked Crowley to order sweets, the packages are arriving.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	3. Candy Canes

“ _CROWLEY!_ ”

A curious peek around the bookcase. “Yes, angel?”

“I said to get sweets for the children, what on earth _are_ these?!”

Crowley came closer. “Err, candy canes?”

“Impossible. This box says ‘pickle’, and that says ‘gravy’.”

Crowley looks innocent. “Did you open them?”

“No?! I expected sweets. I was going to return them. And whatever jalapeno, catsup, or mustard were.”

“Angel, I swear on your autographed Hamlet folio, I purchased candy canes.”

Aziraphale’s eyes narrowed.

“But, you never specified a flavor, so I may have gotten creative.”

Aziraphale scowled. “Of course you did.”

Crowley pointed to himself, grinning. “Demon.”


End file.
